The new Agastache cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Steve Jones, at a commercial greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Agastache varieties for ornamental commercial applications. Selection of this new variety was made during Spring of 2012.
The parent varieties are unknown. This breeding program involved open pollination of a variety of Agastache mexicana varieties. Seed from the open pollination was collected in bulk, without recordation of the parent varieties. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative terminal cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. in Spring of 2012 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.